


Wake Up Call

by I_write_frozen_things_sometimes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_frozen_things_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_frozen_things_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna decides to give Kristoff a wake up call ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karis_Artemisia_Judith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/gifts), [Anysia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts).



Kristoff crept quietly into Joseff and Klara’s room to check on them like he did every night. Klara was in Joseff’s bed, curled under his dark blue sheets, tuffs of her strawberry blonde hair astray on Joseff’s freckled nose. She didn’t like sleeping in her own bed, no matter how many times Kristoff convinced her he scared off every monster there was.

It always shocked him how much Joseff and Klara looked like Anna and the fact that the parts of him he saw in them was not detracting. They were the cutest kids he had ever seen, but maybe he was baise. 

Kristoff noticed the blankets on Joseff’s side of the bed were bunched up by his feet so Kristoff tiptoed (which was extremely hard to do at his size) and pulled them up so his son wouldn’t be cold. It was still mid summer in Arendelle but the castle was always still slightly chilly.

He wouldn’t tell that to Elsa though.

Kristoff kissed both of their rosy pink chubby cheeks and crept back semi-quietly to his room that he shared with Anna. She was sprawled across the bed, one dainty foot hanging out from under the blanket, her limbs splayed haphazardly. Even draped across the bed that way, she only took up less than half the space.

He smiled a little to himself, shaking his head, heading for their large bathroom. The whole castle was a bit lavish and frilly for his taste but one thing Kristoff couldn’t complain about was the bath. It was large and warm and he had some great times in here with Anna. He washed quickly and roughly, too tired to sit and truly enjoy the hot water. Once he didn’t smell like reindeer and arse, Kristoff pulled on his sleeping pants (which was once a complete novelty to him) and went to go lay beside a nearly comatose Anna.

Kristoff remembered the nights where Anna could barely sleep and would beg him to come stay in her room. He would never forgive Hans for the shit he put her through. She was sweet, kind, loving and so trusting and surely someone so innocent didn’t deserve that. But people were cruel and though Kristoff had become less wary, it was because of people like Hans that he couldn’t let all his walls come down and it was thanks to Anna that they weren’t all up.

But that was years ago and Anna was significantly better and Kristoff was thankful for that. He knew they were good for each other, brave enough to chase away both their demons.

Once in bed he had nodded off into a blissful sleep full of ice and this beautiful sled and Anna and ice . . .

“Kristoff,” a soft voice mumbled in his ear.

He shut his eyes tighter and generated a snore deep from his chest. He felt Anna climb on top of him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

“Kristoff, I know you can hear me. I missed you.” She kissed the spot just underneath his ear, her lips warm and soft. He groaned and opened his eyes, giving up the facade.

“I missed you to, Anna. But I also miss sleep. A lot.”

“But it’s morning. Don’t you hear that? The birds chirping?” She locked her arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses to the underside of his stubbly jaw.

“You’re hearing things again.” He murmured, already half asleep, lolling toward sweet dreams by her gentle touches.

“No. I’m not. Tis the lark, not the nightingale!”

He sighed, not opening eyes but knowing that even though he was definitely not going to get any sleep, but he might as well play with her a bit. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes.”

“How would you know?” She demanded. He could already imagine her eyebrows furrowing and her lips jutting out into a pout. She may have been a mother of two but she was still Anna. “You hate that story.”

“Yes. I happen to vividly remember the things I hate.”

“That doesnt make sense.”

“Thats because I’m delirious and tired.”

“But I’m awake.” He opened his eyes to see her shifting to straddle him, her hips moving slowly against him. “Very awake.”

Definitely not getting any sleep.

Kristoff sat up with Anna still in his lap so their noses brushed against each other and kissed her. Anna moaned into his mouth, swallowing his own sounds of pleasure. Her fingers slid into his soft damp hair, moving her hips faster against his arousal.

His strong hands moved smoothly down her silk slip that she slept in, to the hem and pushed it up her legs so it rested above her hips. He slid her panties to the side so his rough fingers cold brush slightly against her clit. 

“Kristoff!” She gasped as he flipped her over, holding his body above her. His skin was like a spark and she was the ignitor. Everywhere he touched her was fire and it burned deep. Kristoff removed her dress and underwear before sliding off his pants. He wanted more of that fire.

How was he about to pass this up? No amount of sleep could measure up to this.

Kristoff teased her a bit, rubbing his bare erection between her soft folds, her sensitive bud. His mouth found her perky breasts, swirling his tongue around the hard nipples. Anna was writhing underneath him, arching her back to press herself closer, to feel more of the fire too. One of her hands reached up to hold Kristoff’s head closer, her whole body screaming don’t stop.

Kristoff’s lips moved down her stomach to an area that was in a more dire need of attention. He kissed the wet inside her soft folds. Anna was humming with a bundle of frustrated nerves and lust. He pressed his tongue flat against her and she almost screamed. He licked and kissed and sucked as if he was a man dying of thirst. He gripped the hand that was reaching for his shoulder and allowed the other one to cup his head, holding him there.

“Please,” she begged. “Oh God Kristoff, please. Kristoff!” He almost came undone right there. Nothing turned him on more than Anna begging for him. He added a finger, driving her closer to her almost there climax. Her hips jerked against him frantically, her legs wrapping around his broad shoulders. Kristoff inserted a second finger thrusting them into her faster, right until she was on the cusp of her release, before he removed his fingers and his mouth.

Anna groaned in frustration, panting, sweat trickling down her breasts. “Don’t . . .”

“Mmmm,” he murmured, trapping her lips between his, tugging a little before his tongue entered her warm cavern swirling with hers. Anna kissed him back with a wanton fevered vigor; rough and unpracticed but still delicious. The best kind, Kristoff thought.

“But how else could I pay you back for that little wake up call?” He thrusted into her and silenced her surprised gasp with a gentle kiss. He made love to her slowly and tenderly until the fingers of golden sun touched the sky and the larks sang at their window.

“See,” Anna murmured against his side, snuggling close. “I told you I heard chirping.”

Kristoff laughed. “Really, princess? All I could hear was you--”

“Shut up!” She slapped his bare muscular chest half heartedly, too tired and satiated to gather up enough energy.

He laughed again and kissed her sweaty hair. “Don’t worry. I like that sound better than any stupid bird.”


End file.
